Within the context of a broader goal aimed at achieving further improvements in the area of reduced population exposure to radiation, the Society of Photo-Optical Instrumentation Engineers (SPIE) seminar on "Recent and Future Developments in Medical Imaging" is intended to provide a forum for multidisciplinary discussions and interchanges of ideas between researchers and practitioners directly concerned with the field of medical imaging, and optical scientists and engineers who are involved with research and applications in the larger content of the imaging science fields. The seminar will explore and compare the inherent capabilities of diagnostic imaging modalities, and foster the diffusion of technology from other fields of imaging into the medical image area (e.g., roentgenology, nuclear medicine, ultrasound). To accomplish these goals, SPIE will: 1) plan, develop, organize and conduct a three-day seminar consisting of five one-half day sessions on "Recent & Future Developments in Medical Imaging". These will include major topics, such as the comparison of imaging modalities, developments in medical imaging research, digital image processing, and computer image understanding and its application to medical imaging. Paper submissions and seminar attendance will be solicited from a wide national and international audience having varied and diverse technical and interest backgrounds; 2) obtain the cooperation and participation of other organizations and societies having similar interests and goals; 3) seek approval of this seminar program for up to 18 hours of AMA Category I credit through ACR sponsorship, and 4) publish and distribute the seminar Proceedings within five months following the seminar. The seminar will be part of SPIE's 23rd Annual International Technical Symposium and Instrument Display to be held at the Town and Country Hotel and Convention Center in San Diego from August 27-30, 1979. The Symposium will consist of 17 two-day indepth seminars covering a wide range of optical, electro-optical and photo-optical topics, mini-courses, a one-day tutorial on image processing, and more than 120 exhibits of the latest state-of-the-art equipment and technology.